


Can We Fast Forward To Go Down On

by pacemuth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s if you squint, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemuth/pseuds/pacemuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And Zayn--</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Zayn loved it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Fast Forward To Go Down On

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Panic! At The Disco song "New Perspective".

Zayn _liked_ it.

He liked when their control would slip and they'd end up grabbing at his hair and accidentally thrusting into his mouth. (He'd be lying if he said that wasn't one of his favorite parts.)

He liked when he could make that control slip away completely and they just let _go_ and yank on his hair and fuck his mouth hard enough to nearly make him gag.

Some of them took more effort to get them to even let him do it than the others, like Liam, who Zayn had spent two minutes arguing with about it before Zayn just dropped to his knees and took Liam's trousers down with him, shutting Liam up the second Zayn got his mouth on Liam's cock. Harry didn't care, as long as Zayn wanted it, as did Louis and Niall.

After that, it was just a matter of figuring out how to make them snap. He wanted them to break and to bury their hands in his hair and hold him in place and just make him _take_ it.

The best ones were when he could duck into a club somewhere and find someone who didn’t know his face and just did what he asked them to, and they ended with the knees of his jeans worn down even more, what little effort he’d actually put in his hair destroyed, and come slipping out of the corner of his mouth that he’d catch with his thumb and lick clean.

No, that wasn’t entirely accurate.

The best ones were when the other four would just do what he wanted without him having to work them up to it first. When he was manhandled and held in place and the only attention paid to him was making sure his teeth were kept back, and Harry or Louis or Niall or god, _Liam_ , the gentleman he usually was, just fucked his mouth with no concern for him or his comfort.

And Zayn--

Zayn loved it.

(So did everyone else.)


End file.
